The present invention is related to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method of making a solid electrolytic capacitor. More specifically, the present invention is related to a solid electrolytic capacitor comprising plate shaped, or planer, anode bodies comprising spacers between adjacent dielectrics.
There has been an ongoing effort to increase functionality in electrical devices while, at the same time, minimizing the overall size. It is well known that in electronic component manufacture decreased size is contradictory to increased functionality. Solid electrolytic capacitors, for example, have been the target of much effort with a focus on increasing the capacitance for a given space, or decreasing the space for a given capacitance, without loss due to parasitic effects such as equivalent series resistance (ESR). With solid electrolytic capacitors formed from stacked layers the art has reached a plateau where further significant increases in capacitance/volume are not considered feasible within the technologies available.
The present invention provides a solid electrolytic capacitor, and a way of making a solid electrolytic capacitor, which provides a significant gain in capacitance/volume and extends the art significantly towards further miniaturization.